


Brave

by Dee (thenameisdenise)



Series: At Last I See the Light [6]
Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluff, songs that make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameisdenise/pseuds/Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never thought that I can relate this song to Caskett! :) The song is by Idina Menzel and Glen Ballard from Idina's 2008 album, I Stand.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought that I can relate this song to Caskett! :) The song is by Idina Menzel and Glen Ballard from Idina's 2008 album, I Stand.

It was raining when she went out for a walk, to think about what happened that day, to clear her mind. Kate Beckett had resigned a few hours earlier from the job she loved. It was an odd decision but she made her choice. It’s going to be different now. She wanted to be more. She wanted to be released from the shell she’s been hiding in for years. She wanted to be free, to be brave.

Last night, she fought with the one person who mattered the most to her at this moment: Richard Castle. He’s the only person she trusted, for now, with her mother’s case. But she felt betrayed when he kept a lead from her. It was what the fight was about. But she heard from him what she had wanted to hear ever since the shooting, that he loves her. Her mind was just clouded in anger that made Castle decide that their partnership was over.

* * *

He just wanted to be there for her, to be her light when finds herself in the dark. Richard Castle felt that Kate pushed him away, that she’s not ready, yet, and would never be ready. So when they fought last night, he ended their partnership. But now he’s wondering if he made the right decision or if his mind was clouded in frustration when he told Beckett that. After all, she said she wanted to join him tonight for a John Woo movie marathon. The bloodier, the better, she said. But he knew that she was chasing Maddox, the guy who shot her at Montgomery’s funeral last year and she wouldn’t rest until she got some answers.

When he’s with her, when she’s in danger, he often forgets his own safety. Yes, he signed a waiver when he started shadowing her and she used to be the one saving him but now she’s important to him and her safety comes first. She pushed you away, he kept reminding himself. But, oh, how much he wanted her to be her right now. He already rejected her call to say that he’s still mad at her. A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door.

* * *

“Castle! Come on!” Beckett yelled for her partner.

It was raining and they stuck somewhere in the middle of Central Park. They were out running when the downpour began.

“You’re no joy,” Castle said, taking cover at the gazebo where Beckett is. “Dancing, and singing, in the rain is awesome.”

“Not when there’s lightning,” Kate said, taking off her sweatshirt and wringing water out of it. At the same time, a burst of lightning illuminated the skies. “We can be the only two people in the field and it may strike us.”

Castle winced at the thought of being struck by lightning. “We may turn into Powder though. Or our offspring.”

Beckett gave him the look.

The rain continued to pour without any indication when it will stop. Both Beckett and Castle are getting hungry, and cold.

“Hey,” Castle began, breaking the silence.

“What?”

“When it rains, I always remember that night when you turned up by my doorstep, soaked, telling me that you want me.”

Beckett looked at him and smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Castle replied.

She inched closer to him. “Well then, Rick, I think it garners a little dancing in the rain.”

Castle smiled and took she hand, went outside the gazebo, they danced in the rain, both not minding that they’re soaked, hungry, and cold.


End file.
